Pain Means You're Alive
by SasuSakuevaneva
Summary: Alcoholic father, abused child, rape, dead mother, a new town, and the Boy Next Door. This is Sakura Haruno's life. SasuSaku rated M for later Chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No I'm not Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Dedication: **To my friend, who mostly likely won't read this because she has been hooked on Death Note and doesn't really do anything else anymore. And to all SasuSaku fans…I Love You guys/gals.

**Summary: **Alcoholic father, abused child, rape, dead mother, a new town, and the Boy Next Door. This is Sakura Haruno's life.

**Pain Means You're Alive**

Konoha, some says it's the place of family, others will say it's the perfect place for dreams. To Sakura Haruno, it was just another town to flea out of in about 2 months. She was sitting next to her father in the moving truck going to her next house. Now its called a house because it wont ever be her home due to the time to settle down.

As the moving truck pulled into a driveway, she took the time to study the house. It was a Khaki color with a big backyard it seemed like. But her eyes traveled to the house next to theirs. White with Navy Blue shutters, a big porch with an even bigger backyard, and mostly likely a pool. 'Great, rich people' Sakura thought to herself.

But her eyes kept traveling to the neighbor's driveway. There, playing basketball, was a tall, dark and handsome guy. He looked about her age (17-18). Had dark ebony hair, with a slight blue tint, it was in the shape of a chickens ass. Man was he muscular, not like body builder, but more like a QB on a football team, or like one of those basketball guys. You could see because he was completely shirtless with black basketball shorts. He wasn't tan at all, but that just made his look complete.

But she didn't notice that her dad already got out of the truck and opened the back. In a sweet voice he woke her out of her daydream. "Sakura? Sakura, sweetie, come help me with this." That voice disgusted her. She knew as soon as she got into the house, his mood will switch and she'll have to find her makeup bag. But she quickly got out of the truck and ran round back.

Mumbling underneath his breath, he stated "Sakura as soon as you get into the house, get your ass into the basement." "Yes father". "Alright sweetie can you carry this and this without hurting yourself?" He asked using his sweet voice again. She winced at the sudden weight he gave her and nodded.

She also over heard one of the neighbors. "Sasuke, honey, go help our neighbors." Suddenly she felt herself falling forwards. But she was engulfed with a wonderful smell and two strong arms wrapped around her. The things she was carrying was already neatly put on the ground. Shocked emerald eyes met dark stoic onyx orbs. "T-Th-Thank you" she finally muttered out. "Be careful" was all he said. She nodded once and started picking up the things she dropped. 'I'm Sakura" "Hn Sasuke" He picked up the heavier item.

"You don't have to do this, my father and I can do this." She said as they both walked through the front door. "Nah I have to be here just incase you fall again, I have to be there to catch you." He smirked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto =)

Dedication: To all those that reviewed.

**Pain Means Your Alive**

After all the items in the truck were moved into the house, Sakura turned to Sasuke. " Thanks it would've took for ever with just me and my father." "No problem, if you need anything else…..ask the Yamanakas." He smirked at her. "Whatever" she said with a smile on her face and rolling her eyes. He nodded and walked out, as he closed the door Sakura burst into a sprint to the basement trying to beat her father there.

**Five minutes later**

"You God damn good for nothing little skank!" Her father screamed at her coming down the steps. "First you can't fucking walk then you bring that asshole into our house without my permission!" "Sorry father" she mumbled with her head down. "Look at me when you talk you little bitch." He stated as her grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Yes father" was all she could say before she was thrown up against a wall. A sudden sting could be felt on her cheek before he punched her in the stomach.

"Now be good as I go and sign at your school that we are here." He snarled. "As always father." She looked at him. He smirked and started up the steps but turned. "Oh and honey please make dinner tonight." He used one of his sweet smiles but yet she knew he wasn't sweet, not at all.

**Few minutes later**

She was up in her room putting her clothes into her drawers, when she looked out onto her terrace. Her mouth dropped; there was a perfect view to Sasuke's room she noticed. His terrace almost touched hers. 'Perfect room' she thought to herself as she went outside to "clean it up" when she really just wanted to spy. (Ah spying, fun eh?)

What she didn't notice was that he knew what she was doing and decided to give her a little show. So he went, took a shower, then came out hoping she was still watching. As he came out of the bathroom with just a towel on, he glanced over to see her look away with a tomato red face (kinda like how Hinata is always xD). He broke out his smirk again and turned and bent down. Looking back over just in time to see her close her curtains, he just chuckled to himself.

Sakura went to go take a shower herself just to calm her blush down. She turned towards the terrance to see him motioning her to come out. She shook her head no, so he jump over his terrance onto hers and opened her door. "Why won't you come out?" he questioned. "Because I have to start making dinner." She rolled her eyes. "Need any help?"

**Downstairs**

She put the sauce into a pot and turned on the stove. He started cutting onions but the knife slipped and sliced the tip of his finger. "ouch" he winced. She ran his finger underneath cool water to wash off any blood, and started laughing. "What?" "Nothing, nothing! It's just you helped me earlier now im helping you" She smiled looking up at him. That's when emerald and onyx clashed. Then the sauce started to bubble loudly. "Shit" she muttered loking away to get the sauce. 

"So Sakura, you going to school here or are you like cyber schooled or something?" Wrapping paper towel around his finger, he questioned her. "Konoha High, actually" Putting the noodles in. "Its going to be my senior year." "Me too" she said while leaning up against the counter. "Nice" She smiled.

"Sakura!" the door slammed shut. "Is the dinner ready?" She could hear her father's voice echo throughout the house. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him out into the backyard. "Sasuke you HAVE to go home now!" "But I wanted some spaghetti" he detested. "I'll save you some, but now you got to go!" Finally she pushed him out and he jumped over the fence. "Phew" she breathed out just as her father walked through the door.

He smiled sweetly and said "Mmm smells great." With a big grin plastered on his face.

**A/N- Well its longer then the other one but I cant help but feel as if it kinda sucks. Awe well give me ideas if you have anything! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** … nope not yet

**Dedication**: To my eldest sister who has always been there through thick and thin.

** Pain Means Your Alive**

"_Mommy! Daddy! Looky what I got!" a 8 year old Sakura burst up the hill with a little frog in her hands. She ran up to her mother and father sitting on the picnic blanket. "That's great sweetie, now go put him back so he can go back to his family!" Her mother smiled at her. "Awe but mommy, we can be his new family!" Sakura protested. "But Sakura think about how he feels. You wouldn't want to be taken away from us would you?" Her father asked. Little Sakura huffed and kicked the dirt. "Fine I'll take him back." She ran back down but tripped on her way, the frog went air born into the lake._

_As tears cascaded down poor Sakura's face, her father picked her up and held onto her tight to try and calm her down. "Shh Shh its ok my little cherry blossom, now you'll have a battle wound." Little Emerald eyes look up into her father's deep forest ones and smiled. "Now I'm tough like you!" "That's right honey, that's right." They embraced…._

Sakura shot up from her slumber, sweat dripping from her pastel brow. She got up and headed out onto her terrace. Gripping the railing she recalled all that happened. Remembering her mother, tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She remembered her mother's voice when she sang to her. She would cry under the covers when there was a thunderstorm, but her father would hold her in his arms as her mother sang. She misses those times, when her father didn't blame her for her mother's death. She remembered that day, the day her mother's life was taken away.

"_But mommy you told me you'd take me to ballet!" Hiyori Haruno sighed at her 8 ½ year old daughter. "Sakura, I'm sorry honey, I'm just so tired I've had a long day and I just want to sleep." "But Mommy!" the little pinkette started into a tantrum. She started to hold her breath. She turned all different type of colors. From red to blue to purple. Finally Hiyori let out a sigh and started to get up. "Alright, alright. Lets go." She finally gave in. "Yay! I'll call Ino and tell her we're coming!" The little pinkette ran into the other room as her mother got her shoes on._

_**In the car**_

_Sakura was in the back of the car, telling her mother all about her accomplishments in ballet. She's getting higher and higher on her tippy toes. What she didn't notice was that her mother was falling asleep at the wheel and ran a red light. Before the little girl knew it, the silver mini van was hit on the driver's side by a blue cobalt. _

_When the little girl woke up, she yelled out to her mother but what she saw was worse. She was in the back of an ambulance with a man who had brought her back. She turned to her side and saw a limp bloody hand out from under a bloody white blanket that covered a body. "MOMMY!" She screamed and screamed till the man had to knock poor Sakura out cold. When she woke up again she was in the hospital facing her father that was crying so much muttering under his breath "It's her fault, it's that little devil's fault."_

"Sakura….Sakura!" she finally snapped up to come face to face with her dark haired neighbor. "Oh hi Sasuke" she muttered under her breath. "Something wrong, you look kinda depressed?" "It's nothing I was just thinking about some things." She glanced up to him. "Well I was wondering if you want to come night swimming? It's pretty fun and non ones over here so no one can tell her dad?" he looked at her with a smirk.

"No I better get back to bed, I just came out for some fresh air." She started to turn around. "….What happened to your mother?" He asked, recalling to her crying out when she was in a daydream. She turned around. "It's none of your business…night Sasuke." And with that she shut the glass door and closed the curtains. When she hit her bed she wrapped herself in her covers and cried herself to sleep.

**The morning**

She awoke to her father lying in her bed, twirling her hair in his fingers. "Sakura-chan, you're awake. Hmm well since you are." He kissed her cheek then moved down to her neck, with his hand on her waist. She sat there with her eyes closed and her lips in a thin line. That's when he bit her collarbone, making her yelp. Taking that chance he crashed his lips down onto her and started ripping her clothes off one by one. All of a sudden she felt her own father thrust into her.

**After the event **

She sat there sobbing on her bed, when she heard a tap on her glass doors. Getting dressed she went over and opened them to see Sasuke standing there. He was dressed in black jeans with a white V-neck and a black fit jacket of it. "Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ice cream with me and my…'friends'" He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. If you looked closely you could see a slight blush on the young Uchiha's cheeks.

She looked back at the door, grabbing her jacket she pulled his jacket and said "Lets go."

**A/N- Hey guys its much longer then my others ones and I'm proud of it! I decided I wanted to show you guys what happened to Sakura's mom, Hiyori. Hope you liked it.**

** Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Dedication:** To you reader, to you!

**Pain Means You're Alive**

"Sasuke I shouldn't have came. It was wrong of me my father is going to flip!" Sasuke watched the pinkette thinking to himself 'She's kinda cute when she rants' with a smirk on his face. "Oh come on Sakura don't get your panties in a bunch!" He grabbed onto her wrist and she flinched badly. "I wont force you into anything you don't want to do though. So can you at least meet my friends? I'll grab you some ice cream, then we'll go back." "You can trust me Sakura." She looked at him, fighting with herself. But when she met those dark orbs, she had to give in."Fine." And with that, they were off.

**Outside the ice cream shop.**

She looked through the window to see a hyperactive blonde boy screaming his head off that they didn't sell ramen….in an ice cream shop. Next to him was a small, purple haired (?) girl trying to get him to lower his voice. Then there was a….a….a cross dresser? Wait no it was a man with very, very long chestnut hair. Beside that …person was a girl with two buns on the top of her head. To Sakura she looked like she had panda ears.

As the two walked in, the blonde must have smelt Sasuke, cause as soon as they crossed the doorway he stopped ranting and screamed "TEME!" Sakura had to cover here ears do to the loudmouthed blonde. Although he was kinda good looking, but not like Sasuke. He was a little bright with his light jeans and bright orange jacket with a black t-shirt. Even his shoes were bright orange Chucks. She wondered what was up with the whiskers, but that washed away when she noticed he was talking about her.

"Oi teme you got a fan-girl stalking you again." He practically screamed into Sasuke's ear. "Dope she not a fan-girl, she's my new neighbor. And don't scream when I'm a couple inches away baka!" Naruto walked back to the group with a welt on his head from Sasuke.

Sasuke started walking but noticed that Sakura wasn't following him, but looking out the window. "Sakura," he slowly took her hand watching her eyes " just meet them, have an ice cream, then ill take you back before you know it." he looked her in the eyes, and if Sasuke was able to smile, he would have. She looked at him skeptically, but nodded in agreement. She huffed inside when he let go of her hand and told her to take a seat next to Tenten or Naruto (pick your poison he practically told her)

* * *

><p>He grabbed a toddler vanilla for himself and a small chocolate, soft serve, cone…..in sprinkles! He went over and took a seat next to Sakura. (<strong>AN- so on the bar stools its Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten.) **Naruto had an epiphany and screamed "Where's Kiba!" Sweat dropped and put there heads down. "Na-Naruto-kun, he's on a double date with I-Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari, remember? Hinata explained to the weeping blonde (Kiba is his "prank" buddy). "Hehe oppsy forgot Hinata-Chan." He rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed and a big grin on his face. "Wait isn't it awkward since Ino and Shika use to date?" Tenten joined in. "Do you really believe that Shikamaru cares, and that Ino wouldn't either as long as a 'hot' guy was in front of her?" The quiet cross dress…..I mean Hyuga boy stated.

The blonde boy wasn't even listening due to the ramen he got from across the street as they were talking. Sasuke took this time to introduce Sakura to everyone. "This is the dope, you can guess how he is." Next "This is Hinata Hyuga, her and the dope have been together for a year by now or something, she's quiet, smart, and shy." And the others " This is Neji Hyuga and Tenten, they are the most serious couple out of our group right now. Neji and Hinata are cousins. Don't touch his hair, and no he is not a cross dresser. He loves to dance. Tenten is the tomboy of the group…don't get her piss, she can grab a weapon out of her ass." Next thing Sasuke knew he had to dodge a hatchet from slicing his head down the middle.

"See?" He smirked at her and she just giggled. They all go their little talk with Sakura. Neji was the shortest conversation…of course. Finally, Sakura and Sasuke left when the others decided they wanted to go see a movie. As they were walking home, Sakura spoke up. "Well your friends seem nice" She looked at him. "You mean our friends right?" She looked stunned at him then a smile appeared from ear to ear. She was so caught up she didn't notice a slight step on the sidewalk and tripped to scrap her knee.

"Ouch" he winced for her. "Here move your hand." He ripped a small piece of his shirt and wiped away some blood and wrapped it around her knee. He then picked her up onto her back and started to carry her down the street.

You could hear old ladies talking to each other on how cute the couple was, and how the young man so just so darn adorable. Also, how if they were 40 years younger they would be all over him.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and took the chance to observe the young Uchiha. He had a nice built body, and she could feel his muscles being wrapped around her thighs. His nice, chiseled jaw was slightly tensed. Maybe he was worried about her. About a small scrap on her knee. He had long eyelashes that any girl would kill for. She hoped that her kids would have those eyelashes. And his hair…..so silky.

"Yo Sakura you still here?" She snapped out of her little daze. "What? Oh yeah sorry heh." He slowly lowered her and turned to face her. "Well meet me up on the terrance later tonight?" He asked. "Maybe." She gave him a small smile but before she could turn into the house he leaned down and softly gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Lets hope you will" And after that he jogged over, into his house. Once she made sure he couldn't see her, she started dancing around like a loon. But her father just happened to pull into the drive way. So Sakura burst into a sprint up to her room to act as if she was there the whole time.

**A/N- Hey getting longer and longer lol this was two pages and a line in a third page! YOSH now im getting up in life. =P well hope you enjoyed**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** YES!...kidding nope =) don't own Naruto!

**Dedication:** To ChibiVampireQueen cause she reviewed to every chapter and she's one of the reasons why I'm still doing this xD!

**Pain Means You're Alive**

**To Sasuke**

He looked out his glass door to find Sakura still not coming out. He was getting kinda worried, he fought with himself time and time again to go over but he didn't have the balls to. Finally, he grabbed the handle to his door and slid it open. He jumped the railings onto her balcony. He noticed that her curtains were slightly moved and he could look in. Again, he fought with himself. Should he? But it would be wrong! But he should! What if she passed out, hit her head off the corner of a desk, and is, right now, bleeding out? But what if she's changing! The Uchiha started to blush! That's the third time today!

Alas, he decided he should check on her. But the view he got, was not what he expected….

**Sakura's Room**

"Father, how was work?" She looked at him from her book. "Don't give me that shit! I saw you out at the Ice Cream Parlor with that damn chicken ass haired punk! Don't lie to me, you know the punishment for lying don't cha sweetie?" He started to walk closer to her, undoing his belt from his pants. " My dear Cherry Blossom, I told you time and time again.." He grabbed her hair with his free hand, and ripped her off her own bed, to fall to her knees on the ground. "No matter how much you deny it, ill always be here to whip you into shape! How do you think your mother would feel about you whoring around with all the neighbor boys? Huh? Excuse me, you're probably so desperate for attention that you'll even whore with all the little girls too!

"Father I swear…." She started to plead. "What now your swearing? Hm." He took the belt and lifted the back of Sakura's shirt and…..**THWACK!** There was a red welt left on her pale skin.

* * *

><p><strong>To Sasuke<strong>

Sasuke winced. He could even hear that the whole way through the glass door. His knuckles were snow white with a little red. He couldn't stand men like that! Take good people and abuse them like that! He felt as though he should do something. But what COULD he do! He was lost a thought until he heard Sakura's pitiful wail.

**Sakura's Room**

Again the belt came slashing down onto her back. The same place last time, exactly. She couldn't hold it in anymore; she let out a painful cry. She begged time and time again, "Father I promise from the bottom of my heart, I won't ever talk to anyone but you unless you say so.

Her father stood up straight and looked down at the pleading young woman and smirk. "Alright sweetie, daddy wont hurt you anymore. But only if you do something for him." With that he started to strip himself below the waist.

All of a sudden, there was a knock downstairs. Zipping up his fly, Mr. Haruno went to check who was at the door. While he was gone, Sasuke flew open Sakura's glass doors. "Sakura" he loudly whispered to her. "Sa-Sasuke? What are you doing here? You have to go NOW!" She started pushing him out but he caught her wrist and looked her dead in thee eye. "I'm not going until you come with me!" He stated. She looked at him but shook her head pushing him outside and shut the door on him. Click! She locked him out and closed the curtains completely. He began banging on it.

"Sakura! Sakura please let me help." She opened the curtains holding a notebook with "Don't tell" written on the front. Their eyes met, and Sasuke swore he'd protect her….no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Week Later<strong>

It has been a week and Sakura's doors still have been locked. He has seen her in school, but she has been ignoring him and all his friends. He would go towards her, but she'd go the other way. At lunch his group would always see her sprinting home, probably just to get away from the questions Sasuke still holds.

In Chorus, (Sasuke doesn't know how to do an instrument except the guitar and Music Appreciation sounded stupid. So he had to pick Chorus with his friends.) They had to pick a song and sing it, with a group or single. This was one of the classes that Sakura tried hiding from him, but it was hard since he sat right behind her. He thought and thought about a song that could get through to her that he wanted to help. Thanks to Ino's obsession, he found the perfect song when she decided to sing it while working.

"So we have five people left. Who wants to go?" Mrs. Gibb ( random teacher) asked. No one raised their hand, so she had to pick someone. "Hm, let's see, oh! Mr. Uchiha how about you?" "Hn" was his response as he stood up and grabbed his guitar from him music cubby. He sat down, looked at Sakura and nodded towards her. With that she felt as though this was coming directly at her.

"Ok Sasuke, begin!"

He started stumming, and tapping his foot to keep a steady beat. After getting into it a bit he started to sing.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out<em>

How this world turns cold  
>And breaks through my soul<br>And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

They made eye contact. Emerald and Onyx clash yet again and he knew this would be able to get to her.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Every girl in that room were crying, their hearts practically flying out of their chests. Sakura, herself, was feeling tears brimming her eyelids.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you, I'll be the one <em>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>

He knows there's something there but he doesn't want to call it 'Love'. But hey it was part of the song so he has to say it!

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
>My true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

Half way through Naruto went over to the drums and started to help Sasuke out a little. Sakura felt little tears fall down her cheeks. She never really felt this, when she cried, it was usually tears of pain but not these, these were due to joy. Sasuke got really into it once Naruto jumped in.

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven <em>

He was almost done she could tell. She was thinking of what she had to do. Should she let him help her, or just push him away farther?

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>

* * *

><p>After the last word was said, girls stood up and applauded the young Uchiha. Naruto went over and slapped his back and started laughing. "Teme! Ino's getting to you huh? Your turning into a softie!" Sasuke shrugged him off and put away the instrument. Just then the bell rang and all the guys left except Sasuke. He was surrounded by stupid fan girls. "Sakura! Sakura!" he yelled about. He caught a glimpse of pink escape out the door. "Sakura!" he yelled yet again and ran after her.<p>

Catching up to her, he turned her around to see her sniffling. "Sakura, I wanted you to know that…I want to help you! I want to protect you as best as I can." "Sasuke, don't even really know me. You don't know what happened really. I was getting out of line so he whipped me into shape!" She tried to even believe herself.

"Sakura, I saw him! I knew what he was going to do!" He slightly raised his voice. But he saw her back away slightly. Seeing this he apologized. "Sorry Sakura, I'm just…..just ticked that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"What! What huh! Tell everyone that since my mother died, that my dad blames me for it huh! That he beats me and rapes me just because I look her. So shut up and leave me the hell alone!" With that Sakura stormed out crying. But this time it wasn't because of joy.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the lockers. "Sakura, I swear ill take you as far away from that monster as possible. I WILL save you" With that he caught up with Naruto and the two went to find the rest of the group.

**A/N- Well the song is 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, one of my favorite songs. I hope you enjoyed it! I did this with my mind half into it =/ worried about my softball game. And celebrating my 15****th**** year of living today! Yay! One more year till I'm able to drive! YOSH! Well….. **

** Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Really if I didn't own it later, I wont own it now =/

**Dedication:** To Tanner, for holding my hand when times were rough. For loving me for 2 years and finally telling me.

Pain Mean You're Alive

Sasuke wasted a whole week, letting Sakura get a hold of her feelings and such. So he tried to stay away from his room and his house as long as he could. But one night, he couldn't take it. He needed to talk to her, to make sure she was at least _alive._

So when he got home from Neji's, he jogged up stairs and went out onto his balcony. 'What's this feeling? Am I actually….giddy?' He thought to himself as he saw a dark figure through Sakura's doors. He jumped over to her balcony, knocked once, and opened her door, to be face to face with someone that was defiantly NOT Sakura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? Wait a second…..you're the punk that's been trying to get close to my daughter." Sakura's father grunted and sized Sasuke up. "Where's Sakura." Sasuke asked, slightly clutching his fist due to the actions her dad had done to her. "Hm that's for me to know and you to never see." Mr. Haruno started to turn around and walk out the door grabbing the thing he came in to get.

"Tell me where she is, you sick bas….." Sasuke got cut off by Sakura's father ramming him up into the wall with his hand grasping Sasuke's throat. Sasuke started pulling and pulling at the hand around his neck, trying to at least get a little bit of air. "Now looky here boy, leave Sakura alone or I'll hurt her and you so bad, your parents wont even recognize you." Sasuke just started shaking his head rapidly. "Alright boy I think we're done here, but if you say anything to _anyone, _I wont show mercy to her." He let go of Sasuke's neck, just to punch him in the stomach and punch him in the nose. "That's for coming into _my _house without _my_ permission."

With that he grabbed Sasuke to have him stand up and walked him over to his balcony. "Now, this never happened." And walked in to locked Sakura's doors and close the curtains. Sasuke just stood there, hand to his bloody nose, staring at the closed doors. 'I'm sorry.' He walked into his bedroom to find something to clean off his nose with. 'I'll find a way, but it'll take awhile.'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Sakura was in the basement chained to the wall.( **Creepy right?) **She was falling asleep until she heard foot steps coming down the steps. "Sakura-baby, I'm back!" He walked over to her and put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Didn't you miss me sweetie? I was gone and had to get rid of a little _problem_."

"Thank you father, your….generous." She weakly smiled. "Well since I'm so generous …..how about you help your 'Daddy' out. His sickening grin crept onto his face. Sakura thought quickly. "I'll do anything to you, only if you let me off these chains 'daddy'." He sat there and thought for a while but he finally let her go. As soon as she was free she kicked him in the balls, and ran out of the house. She wanted to get someone that could help protect her. She finally admitted that she needed help, so she went to the only person she knew that cared.

"Hi, is Sasuke home?" Sakura asked keeping her act together in front of Sasuke's mom (Mikoto). "Yes sweetie he's upstairs in his room. Here ill show you the way." Sakura wiped her bare feet on the mat to get rid of anything, and then she followed Mikoto up to Sasuke's room. "Here it is!" "Thank you ma'am." Sakura bowed. "No need honey call me Mikoto" She gave Sakura a welcoming smile, which reminded Sakura of her own mother.

As Sasuke's mom walked away Sakura knocked once and opened his door ( A/N- You shouldn't do that to a teenage boys room =) but it what he does to her all the time xD) "Sasuke! She burst into his room. "Sakura? What are you doing here? Where's your dad? Shouldn't you be…" Sakura ran up to him and held onto him tight. "Sasuke please, please help me. I don't want this anymore. Yes I still love my father but I cant take it." She was bawling into his shirt.

He stood there holding onto her tight. He then took her over to his bed and started stroking her back. He kissed her forehead, "Sakura, its ok im here. We'll get you help, I swear by it." She slowly smiled. "It's not nice to swear." He chuckled. "Opps I guess. Well you hungry? I can get my mom to make us something." "No, I just want this right now." She snuggled into him more. "Um, ok." He was still stroking her back but grabbed his phone and sent a text to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Dope<strong>

**Can't go tonight wit Saku mayb tmrrw.**

Sasuke's phone made a _bleep! _sound to indicate that he got a returning text from Naruto.

**From: Dope**

**Awe man girl got u whipped eh teme? get some!**

**xRamen+Hinatax**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke do you mind if I sleep, I'm really tired." Sakura yawned to make it more clear. " Um yeah sure, you can sleep in my bed, Ill take the couch d…." "No, please can you still sleep in this bed with me…Just in case?" She looked at him, afraid to be alone. "Yeah sure, whatever you want." He brushed her cheek but she flinched which made him pissed at her father for doing this to her.<p>

She crawled underneath the covers with Sasuke in after her. She grabbed his hand and draped it over her to you know feel more protected. "Night Sakura. He sighed. "Night Sasuke." She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, for this." "Mhm" Was all he could say before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura walked into the room only to be hit from behind. "Haha that's what you get you little bitch!" When she hit the ground she turned around to see that Sasuke had hit her. "Your dad had the right idea. Having fun with you is going to be a great time!" He came closer and closer to her, only to be picked up by her father. "Hm Sasuke, how bout both of us have fun with her. <em>

"_Again, another great idea Mr. Haruno." Sasuke and her father both started to take off her clothing. When she was just in her under garments, they both started to undress themselves. Sasuke walked up to her and traced her jawbone with the tip of his finger. But it was soon replaced by his tongue. Her father joined in by kissing the other side of her neck leaving marks to prove he was there. When Sasuke's hand started to go underneath her panties she screamed…._

"NO!" Sakura shot up with sweat dripping off her forehead. She heard someone groan next to her and sit up. When she saw Sasuke's face she screamed again and jumped out of the bed. "Ugh Sakura what's wrong?" He started to rub the sleepiness away from his eyes, but yawned in the progress. "P-Pl-Please do-don't hurt me. I promise I wont misbehave again." She started backing up and shaking her head. "Sakura, Im not going to hurt you, just come back asleep. I promise I wont do, or let anything happen to you."

"B-But, you and my father were ganging up on me. You were ab-about to…to….to." she shook her head when she figured out it was just a dream. "So-Sorry it was just a nightmare." "Alright so do you want me to sleep on the floor, or stay here?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his messy hair.

"Stay, I want you to stay." She went back underneath the covers. "Alright, well if you need or hear anything, wake me up" He yawned again and lowered his head back onto the pillow. Sakura sat there looking at the ceiling of his room. But after awhile Sasuke's even breaths started to relax her like a lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Sakura awoke to a cold bed. Looking over, she found out why it was cold. Sasuke wasn't in the bed and the wind was blowing the curtains of the opened doors. She shot up and closed the doors. Panicking she started to call out "Sasuke? Sasuke!" She ran out of the room and down the stairs in search of the dark haired teen. But she found him with a spatula in the kitchen…..making pancakes? "I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I decided I'd try to make pancakes…."

"Thank Kami! I thought something happened to you! You weren't in the bed, the door was open and …I was just so lost." She looked down, tears brimmed her eyes. "Shh Sakura, its ok. I'm fine, you're fine, everybody's fine! Now come on you have to eat my poison, I mean food." He smirked and she giggled at the REALLY lame joke.

"Fine" She sat down as Sasuke brought over the chocolate chip flapjacks. "Oh, so I was wondering if you want to come clubbing with me and my friends. It's not really my thing but if you want to go, id happily oblige. Unless its to soon, then we could do anything you want to." He chomped into a regular pancake. "Um sure I'd go but only if you were with me, and don't leave me. I know I sound like a party pooper." She slumped. "Nah, Id love to spend the whole night there with you." He slightly smiled at her. "Alright, then it looks like we're going clubbing tonight!"

**A/N- I just wanted to say thank ChibiVampireQueen for helping me out. You gave me a really great idea! Oh and everyone I wont put up the 7****th**** chapter till about the first week of August. Alright and I'm going to need more reviews so I know you guys are actually reading ok? Any great ideas? Don't be afraid to throw them at me! Send a PM and we'll talk about it! Oh and check out Stuck Like Prisoners on Tomboy at Hearts profile!**

**Review!**


	7. Author's Note!

**Hey, sorry guys a lot of stuff has been going on and I'm just dead tired. Plus, I'm TRYING to get back into this story but, I dunno to me it seems like its going no where and I should just give up on it. Yaw know, stick with making One-Shots instead -.- So the idea is swinging back and forth in my head. Tell me what you think alright? Send a PM or take the poll on my profile! It'll help greatly, if I decide to move on, I just have to finish the last couple lines so…. Ya please help out. **

**On another note, I would HIGHLY recommend two stories. One by me, Look Both Ways, and one by Tomboy At Heart, Stuck like prisoners. Their cute and I say a little humorous =D. If you have a set up for a One-Shot but like my writing style, and don't want to write it yourself, send me a PM and so forth.**

**I wish you all well, and may good luck come to you! Remember though, take the poll I have set up on my profile so I can see what people think, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do this story =)**

**Dedication: To everyone that told me to continue. I love yins =D**

****A/N- So I decided that I will make a couple chapters then finish it up. How bout it? Well I hope I did this chapter some justice! Enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong>Pain Means You're Alive.<strong>

Sasuke walked into the night club with Sakura on his arm. Once they started to step in, he could feel her tighten on his arm. "Its alright, ill be here if you need me." He gave her a charming smirk, and started to push her a little over to the girls. " Now go have fun, dance, laugh, have a girls night." And with that said, Sakura watched Sasuke walk with the guys over to the teenage bar.

"Alright girls, lets dance our gorgeous asses off!" Ino yelled into the crowd. Right away Ino, Tenten, and Temari all started dancing on guys they randomly picked out of the crowd. Sakura and Hinata were casted off to the side for a little bit, until Sasuke saw them. He grabbed Naruto and headed over to the two.

"Hey Beautiful, want to dance?" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. "Sorry but I…Oh Sasuke it's you! Um sure, I'd love too." And with that she took his hand. " Hey Hinata-chan! Do you want to dance with this gorgeous hunk here!" Naruto screamed pointing at himself. "O-Of course Naruto-Kun" Naruto led her over to where Kiba grabbed Ino to dance, Shikamaru grabbed Temari, and Neji grabbed Tenten. But the only two that was missing was Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke got Sakura to get up on a table and dance with him. "Sasuke are you sure this is ok?" She asked as they were dancing to Sandstorm by Darude. "Of course it is, we are in a club!"

After Sandstorm was over, Sasuke looked at Sakura "So you having a good time?" He jumped off and grabbed Sakura's waist to lift her off. "Of course, it's a perfect night." She smiled at him, as he still held her waist. She could feel her head slightly moving forwards and her eyes starting to droop. Sasuke tilted his head and moved closer to her. They joined in a soft ghost kiss, but everything was ruined when….. "You little bitch! You ran away from home, and now I find you kissing a worthless scum like him!" Sakura's father grabbed her wrist and started to tug her out of Sasuke's grasp.

Seeing the bastard, Sasuke went up and grabbed Sakura's dad's wrist till he let go of Sakura, after that Sasuke flipped Mr. Haruno onto a near by table. "Fuck off, she doesn't want to be treated by you anymore!" Mr. Haruno's eyes shot open and grabbed Sasuke's throat and started to get up, squeezing harder and harder. "Listen brat, she's MY daughter. I can do whatever I want to her. She deserves everything I give her since she took away the best thing in my life!" Mr. Haruno pushed Sasuke against a wall and with his other hand, started to punch the young Uchiha in the stomach till he could see blood forming at the corners of Sasuke's lips.

Taking it to his advantage, Sasuke spat the blood in his mouth, into Haruno's eyes. As the man started to wipe the blood away, Sasuke used all his power to punch Mr. Haruno in the face, making a slight crack sound from his nose. The male Haruno stumbled back, vision blurred. The young Uchiha turned to Sakura with a smirk on his face. "Are you alright Saku?" He questioned, wiping blood off his chin.

Sakura was looking down with a solemn look on her face. She glanced up just to see her father holding an army knife he grabbed from his pocket. "Sa….!" She tried calling out to him but it was too late. Her damned father stabbed Sasuke in his back just missing a vital point. Mr. Haruno took out the knife and re entered it into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Take that you little ass wipe!" And with that both, Mr. Haruno and Sasuke, fell to the ground, unconscious. Sakura ran over to Sasuke lifting his head onto her lap, as she screamed out to someone to call and ambulance. "Please….PLEASE! Someone hurry!" She looked down at the battered Uchiha praying for him to turn out ok.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Later that night<strong>**

Sakura looked at the raven-haired boy that was hooked up to an IV he had bandages all over and a sling on his arm. The doctor said it wasn't that serious and he should be out in the morning. "Sasuke you baka, you should've known he would've done something like that!" She looked at his sleeping face when a nurse came in telling her visitors must leave at this hour. "Sak…Sakura cal….call Ino." Sasuke mumbled out half awake. "Why?" She questioned him. "Sh…..She'll keep you sa….safe." He yawned and his eyes fully closed.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on his forehead. "Night Sasuke… thanks….thanks for everything." And with that she grabbed his cell phone and called Ino to come pick her up.

**In the Morning**

"Hehe Teme, how was your stay in the hospital!" Naruto asked as he was driving Sasuke and Sakura back to the Uchiha's. "Fine" Sasuke mumbled looking out the window with a scowl on his face. He hates it when he has to ask Naruto to do him a favor. But he felt a small, warm, hand wedge itself into his big, cold, free hand. He looked over to see Sakura smiling at him. She laid her head on his good shoulder the rest of the way.

"Here you go Teme and Sakura-chan!" Naruto's orange ford focus pulled up to Sasuke's house. "Hn" Sasuke got out. "Thanks Naru-kun!" Sakura follow after the Teme. "Sasuke the least you could do was thank Naru-kun!" Sakura closed the front door behind her. "Hn whatever!" Sasuke started to climb the stairs up to his room.

"What's up with you? You've been grouchy ever since we got you at the hospital!" Sakura questioned as she walked into his room. There she saw Sasuke trying to take off his shirt that he wore last night. "Here let me help you…" She started to walk over but " No…no I can get it!" Sasuke backed up trying to get his bad shoulder out of the arm hole. "Sasuke.." "No I can get it by myself!" Every time he tried a shock of pain would go through out his whole body. "Argh!" Sasuke fell to his knees from the pain.

"I got it" Sakura walked over and started to work on the shirt. Sasuke had his head facing to the ground… "Im useless now." He wouldn't look up at her. "No Sasuke your not usele…" "Yes I am! What if your dad didn't fall unconisous at the same time I did! He would've took you back home and..and….. Then I had to ask the Dope to help drive me home! THEN, I couldn't get a simple shirt off my own torso!" Sasuke clenched his fist and hit the ground.

"Sasuke.." Sakura lifted his chin to have him look at her. Her eyes softened at his hurt ones. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. "your not useless, no matter what you tell yourself." He smiled slightly and laid his forehead on hers.

Tomorrow, no matter how bad he felt. He was going to end Mr. Haruno once and for all. So that he wont see those beautiful emerald eyes filled with hurt. He will stop Mr. Haruno even if it sends him to heaven

**A/N- Like, no like send some feed back! Don't go easy on me if you don't like it! Hard criticism helps a lot! I love you all readers! Peace!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey I, unfortunately, don't own any of these characters. If I did….most of the guys would be allergic to their shirts ;D**

**Dedication: Hey this is to; hm let's see…oh! To Masashi Kishimoto…for making an amazing series =)**

**A/N- Hey everyone, this is an attempt at getting Sasuke into a sad, sad part. I decided since he's always Sakura's light, that she should also be his so ...here's a big attempt and I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pain Means You're Alive<strong>_

Sasuke rubbed the sleep out of his as he sat up in his bed, wincing slightly from the pain in his right shoulder. He heard a groan to his left and saw that Sakura (fully clothed) was stirring in his bed. 'She looks pretty damn cute' Sasuke thought to himself. He pushed a piece of bang out of her eyes, but suddenly her eyes shot open with a look of panic.

Sakura pushed Sasuke off the bed, and ran to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. No bruises or cuts….nothing. She kept looking at her face until she realized who she knocked off the bed. She scampered off back into Sasuke's bedroom, to see him trying to get a shirt back on.

"I'm sorry." He turned around to Sakura having her head down. He walked over and lifted her chin. Smiling he put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "Don't worry about it." She smiled back at him, and closed her eyes.

As they stood there like that, Sasuke's parents came home in their Silver Cashmere BMW x1. "Well, since my parents are home, do you want to go out and get breakfast?" He nipped his nose with hers and smirked at the look she gave him. "Sure and…you totally ruined this moment." She smiled at him and started to walk down the steps.

Walking down, Sakura greeted Sasuke's parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." She gave them a little wave with a smile on her lips. "Hello Sakura and remember call me Mikoto…Oh did you spend the night again?" Mikoto gave Sakura a look of surprise. "Um yes, well you see, my dad and I have been fighting, so Sasuke lets me jump over the balcony so my dad doesn't start screaming again." Saying this Sakura gave them a little laugh while scratching the back of her head. "Well you're welcome to stay here anytime." Mikoto turned away with an evil glint in her eyes. 'My Sasu-chan has finally found a girl, a girl he can make my grandchildren with!' Fugaku just looked at his wife like she had 4 heads, then he realized what she was thinking in her head. He just shook his.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to get changed? I don't think your father would be home after the…fight." Sasuke stated, walking down the steps. "Um, I'm not sure; I mean he gets away with a lot of stuff." She awkwardly looked to the side. "Well then Ill have to go over with you." He grabbed her hand and started walking for the door. "No, Sasuke, its ok I can wear these. It doesn't matter." She tried getting her hand out of Sasuke's. "No, no we have to get your clothes….all of them." He opened the door wincing due to him using his bad arm.

"But Sasuke…" She looked at him. "Sakura..please…you can move into my room…I mean if you don't want to …we have a guest room you can sleep in! I know my mom wont care, and she'll just force my dad into it…please. I want to make sure your safe." He looked at her with pleading eyes. How could you say no to a pleading Uchiha. This only comes once in a lifetime. "Fine, but lets try to make it quick." The two of them ran over and opened the door to be in front of a horrid sight.

* * *

><p>Everything was smashed or bashed, burned or broken, torn or shattered. In the middle of it all, was the man that caused it all. Laying there drunk, was Mr. Haruno himself. Sakura took in a gasp but her mouth was closed by Sasuke's hand. "Shh you don't want to wake him." With that said, Sasuke took Sakura through the maze of rubble. And up the steps, careful not to wake the beast.<p>

Upon entering her room, she noticed it wasn't like downstairs….it was worst. The wall connecting her father's and her rooms, was torn down, making the two rooms a whole. Everything was ruined, except the glass door. But on that glass door was…paint? Red paint it seemed like. But what's scarier is what was written in the red paint….._Their dead _with a circle outlining Sasuke's door. "Sasuke….." Sakura turned around to face Sasuke…problem? Sasuke wasn't there, but his sling was laying on the ground. "Sasuke!" She ran for the door, but unfortunately Sasuke had locked her and her father's door.

"You bastard!" Sasuke screamed stomping down the steps. Yelling for nothing though, for Mr. Haruno was already gone from his spot. _BANG BANG BANG!_ Panicked Sasuke ran outside to find the source of the noise. He found the door to his own house wide open. Running over, Sasuke kept hoping his mom remembered where their gun was.

At the doorway, it was a murder scene. Blood all over the place, splattered on the walls mostly. Looking down, he found the family cat, Masashi. He had a bullet hole through his stomach. Hurriedly, Sasuke ran to his dad's studies…no one. He went out into the kitchen….no one. Their bedroom….no one. His bedroom…..found them. "Mom! Dad!" Sasuke yelled as he saw his father with a shot to the head, his mother had a shot to her chest. "Sas-Sasu-ch-chan…" His mother raised a hand calling out to Sasuke. She finally took a gasp of air before her eyes became dull and her hand dropped to the ground.

Sasuke's door closed to reveal Mr. Haruno behind it. "Hello Sasu-chan" He mocked. There he held Sasuke at gun point, waiting for the young Uchiha to make even the slightest movement. "I just wanted to introduce myself to your whole family, but things got pretty bad I guess."

Sasuke fell to his knees, looking down at his mother with tears, threatening to fall. He grabbed her hand in his and tears softly started dropping down. "Aw well this is touching isn't it Mr. Uchiha….oh sorry, your dead!" He had a deep manic laugh until _BONK!_ Mr. Haruno fell to the ground with stars spinning around his head. "Oh hell nah! Who's the bitch now!" The Uchiha's maid, Lawanda held a frying pan. She ran over to the young Uchiha in tears. "It's ok sweetums, Mama Lawanda is here." She cooed as she has Sasuke in her…overly sized chest, stroking his chicken-ass hair.

Mr. Haruno slowly started to move his head up…._BANG!_ Lawanda simply smacked him again with the frying pan. "Wh-where ha-have yo-you be-been?" Sasuke chocked out. "Boy I was watching my stories! I've just found out that Jimmy went into a coma and Cindy cheated on him with Timmy, Jimmy's evil half brother. But what Cindy didn't know was that Jimmy faked his coma and was sleeping with one of the nurses….Cindy's mother! Then I got hungry…and heard a noise…so how was your day?" She picked the Uchiha up and walked him out of the sight of his parents.

* * *

><p>Walking downstairs, Sasuke decided that he should get Sakura and ask if it was ok….if it was ok to shoot her father.<p>

**A/N- Hey I was in and out of this story. I'd stop for an hour then come back to it. Go to softball, come back to it, grab a taco, come back to it and so forth haha. So tell me your thoughts and hey you might help me a great deal! Don't be afraid to PM me with any ideas! I'll pick up what your throwing down! Well, that is all…..dismissed! (After you review of course!)**

** ~~Review~~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only borrowed the characters to make myself happy….sorry!**

**Dedication: Shannon for finally giving up on Death Note and coming back to me =D (no offense to people that like Death Note)**

**Pain Means You're Alive**

Sasuke stood there, in the pouring rain, without an umbrella, with his suit acting as a second skin. He was looking down at his parent's graves, as they finished the burial. No tears were shed as he looked at the two stones. It's been 3 days, 3 days of hell. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the look on his mother's face as she crossed over. She was always there for him, no matter what.

"_Mommy!" A 7- year old Sasuke ran up to his mom with a scrap on his elbow. He was playing tag with Naruto and his other friends, when Naruto tripped and took Sasuke down with him. "Awe my poor Sasu-chan! Do you need me to kiss it?" Mikoto looked at Sasuke with slight concern. "No! I'm a big boy mommy! I can kiss it my self." Thus began the challenge of little Sasu-chan, to kiss with own elbow. _

"_Look at him Fugaku, isn't he adorable." Mikoto looked at her husband with amusement from the little 7-year old. "He'll be a complete heartthrob," She smiled and elbowed her husband. "just like his father."_

_Sasuke looked over to his parents and saw that his mother got his father to crack a smile. Sasuke swore on that day, he wanted to find the girl that would make him smile like that. To be completely head over heels for! Except they wouldn't kiss, cause girls have cooties of course. He wanted to share a special bond with a girl, just like his parents. He wanted to find this girl, and call a stork to bring them a baby! They would have a big back yard, a tree house, a big pool, have an endless amount of candy in store, and even have lots and lots of animals! It would be perfect! Now he just can't wait to grow up and find his princess._

"I know your going to be proud," Sasuke looked up into the sky closing his eyes, to shield them from the rain. "just like how you are with Itachi." Sasuke set down the flowers in the middle of the two graves. Taking one last glance, he loosened the tie and turned on his heel to walk away.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And we're going to have a huge storm tonight, in other news…." <strong>_ Sasuke stared blankly at the T.V still in his wet suit. Nothing felt like reality, as if this was all just a big dream, and he should be waking up very soon.

"Sasuke, can you please get out of that and take a shower?" Sakura came downstairs, soaked from looking for him in the rain. He simply looked over at her, then the T.V again. "Sasuke please, for me." Sakura walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." He stood up and walked up the steps sluggishly up the steps. Sakura just plopped herself on the couch. 'This seat is….wet." She stood up to look down and find that she just sat where Sasuke did…ew. She sat carefully next to the wet spot.

* * *

><p>'I'm going to do it.' He stood in front of his glass door. 'That bastard got away, I don't know how but he got away! Not for long….he's next.' He changed into a navy blue t, with dark jeans. Walking through the hall to his parent's bedroom, he opened the door. He made his way across the room to the closet….<p>

"_Now Sasuke, if we ever have an intruder, and neither I nor your brother is here, I want you to come into my room and get in my closet." As his father opened the closed doors, Sasuke saw nothing but clothes. "But father, there's nothing but…" Fugaku moved aside the clothing to reveal a small cabinet. In that cabinet were guns, all kinds of guns. From pistols to shotguns, and snipers to a small, simple machine gun. The young Uchiha's eyes widen in slight fear but also excitement. _

Sasuke opened the doors, moved aside the clothes, and opened the cabinet. Looking through his choices, he decided with the pistol. Looking through the drawers, he found the bullets. 'Let's get this over with.' He walked back across to his room and jumped the balcony. Smashing the other glass doors, he walked into the Haruno house hold. Gripping the firearm, he slowly made his way out of Sakura's old room and started down the steps. Looking at the living room, there wasn't a soul. Going into the kitchen, no one. He found a door that was wide open, looking as if it led down to a basement.

"Hiyori, I miss you. I know I did things you wouldn't be proud of but, you drive me crazy. Sakura is the only thing I have to remember you by! I thought if I got her pregnant then I could rename her Hiyori and have the baby girl named Sakura. Wouldn't that be great?" Sasuke looked to see Mr. Haruno talking to a bunch of pictures to a woman that looked a lot like Sakura, with the exception of pink hair. This woman had chestnut brown.

'Where the hell did Sakura get her hair from?' Sasuke thought to himself. Shaking it off, Sasuke descended down the rest of the steps and took place behind the crazy man. Hold the pistol to the man's head he spoke "Sorry Mr. Haruno, but I can't let you touch Sakura anymore."

"It's fine with me, as long as I will be reunited with my beloved." Mr. Haruno turned around to face Sasuke, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Sorry again but, your wife seemed like she was a good person, but your not. You're going to hell for what you did to Sakura and to my family!" Sasuke was shaking, finger on the trigger, being ready to pull.

"Are you sure?" With this said Mr. Haruno took Sasuke's hesitation and used it by grabbing Sasuke's wrist, making his drop the gun. Scrabbling for it, Mr. Haruno kicked Sasuke in the back of the knees and gripped the deadly weapon in his hands. "Sorry kid, but I'm going to get what I want."

_BANG!_

Sasuke fell to the ground, holding on to his bleeding knee. "You shot my knee, you bastard!" He winced with every word.

"Hm seems like I missed didn't it, well might as well put you out of your misery correct?" His finger was resting on the trigger, slowly he started to pull…closer…closer...clo...

_BANG! BANG! _

Mr. Haruno fell to his knees but didn't stop there. His face slammed against the pavement of the basement. A gapping hole was shot right in the middle of his eyes. Sasuke laid there panting, holding the extra pistol he brought just in case. He crawled over slowly to make sure. Grabbing the gun, he then made his way up the stairs, sitting on them one by one.

"Sakura! Sakura! Help!" Sasuke yelled out, hoping anyone would walk through that door. His eyes started to get a bit blurring. Facing the door, his eyes got worse and worse. Finally, he heard the door slam open and a yell for his name. The last thing he saw was pink….pink.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing Mr. Uchiha." The nurse asked him as he slowly opened his heavy eyelids.<p>

"Sak-Sakura?" He looked confused at the woman. "No, no I'm Shizune." The woman spoke to him softly. "Oh." He slowly started to sit up, but Shizune rushed over to help them.

"There was a lovely young lady that stayed here with you though. But we made her get cleaned up." The nurse explained. "I'll be right back." And with that the nurse left and Sakura entered.

"Hey help me get out of this." Sasuke started to unplug the IV. "Sas-Sasuke?" She dropped the tray of food she got from the cafeteria and ran over to hug him. "Oh Sasuke-kun! Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later lets just get out of here first!" With that Sasuke was disconnected out of all the wires and changed into spare clothes Sakura brought to him. They made there way out of the hospital and called Naruto to get them home.

'God so many questions.' Sasuke thought as he looked out side the back seats window to prop his leg up and Naruto asking why he was there, what did he do, etc. He looked back to Sakura, she was giving him concerned looks ever since they left the hospital.

They pulled up to the Uchiha's driveway, Sakura and Naruto helped Sasuke get out of the car and onto the living room couch. Once Naruto drove away, Sakura looked at Sasuke with curiosity in her eyes.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." Sasuke coolly said as he turned on the T.V to Tosh.O. "But satisfaction brought it back." She shot back and moved a pillow underneath his leg. "They found my father after they got you Sasuke." She looked at him with such intensity. He had to admit….it kinda turned him on.

"Well, that's good. Wouldn't want him to rot in a basement." Still looking at the T.V, he smirked. "That's not funny Uchiha!" Sakura yelled tears rolling out of her eyes. Sasuke just sat there shocked, looking at the woman that caused such an outburst. "He was my only family and you killed him….you killed him Sasuke, my dad!"

"Sakura! He killed BOTH my parents, and he hurt you in ways that you never deserved, that no one deserves. I had to do something, something to make this alright." He looked at her with eyes that bored into her. "Sakura, we….we can start a new family…..me and you …together… And she just stood there, looking at him with shock.

**A/N- Hey everyone that decided to read this! I hoped you liked it cause it took quite a day. Well I think im making one more chapter then im done…I think its coming to a close end really. Maybe just an epilogue then BAM! Done. I don't know what I want to focus on next…. Another Chapter story or a One-Shot? Actually i was wondering, since there isnt like...a lemon...should i can this to rated T? Awe well,**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Disclaimer: To my friends and family. You guys are the best and I hope good things will happen down the road for everyone of you.**

**A/N-Its been awhile guys huh? Well school got in the way, you know how that is (cue eyeroll). Well im sorry I kinda left at the most important chapter. But here it is…..NUMBA 10!**

* * *

><p>Sakura shot awake. Looking at her surroundings, she found out that she was lying in Sasuke's bed. She slowly put her hand on Sasuke's, that was hanging loosly over her waist. A gentle smile graced her lips as the man beside her started to stir.<p>

"hey." The sleepy Uchiha mumbled as he started to sit up. He attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes but sadly failed, he still felt exhausted. He and Sakura have been through so much together, but sadly she declined his proposal last night.

_She looked down, shock filled her eyes, but was replaced with sadness." Im sorry Sasuke, im only 17. I don't want to be held by a marriage when im just becoming free. I think we need to wait awhile, and if you truly love me and wait, I'll come back."_

_Raising his hand to cup her cheek he spoke softly, "I'll always love you Sakura, I'll wait for you no matter, that's an Uchiha promise." A small smile slowly crept onto the dark haired teen as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on the cherry blossom's lips._

_She stuck out her bottom lip when he moved back, but then held her pinky out. "pinky promise?" He studied Sakura's deep emerald eyes and wrapped his, much bigger, pinky around hers. _

"_I pinky promise." And with that the two lied down and settled into each other's arms. He placed a ghost kiss on the top of her head, "Night Sakura."_

"_Night Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>Now shes sitting here looking at the boy that changed everything. How only in one month, a godly guy like Sasuke, took interest in a shy beaten girl like herself. Shes glad he walked in cause if he didn't, she'd be dead by now.<p>

"I love you." Sakura looked up at him, a blush crept onto her face. She finally told him, finally told him what she felt for so long. Ever since she first met him outside her house, the first time he helped her.

" I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her like she always thought how her prince would. He held her in his arms, his arms securely around her to protect her from anymore harm. His head on top of hers. It was a sight, his room destroyed from the fighting, heck his house destroyed.

"And they said Prince Charming was only in fairy tales." She looked up at him amused at her own joke. His deep chuckled rumbled throughout her body.

"well Prince Charming also has a castle, I now live in something more like a dungeon." He showed a small smile to the woman he loved unconditionally. " Ill have to fix it up….maybe make it a little bit smaller so you wont get lost." He smirked at her as she punched him in his arm.

"Thanks loser." She stuck out her tongue and jumped out of his bed. She looked back at him. " Sasuke, I think im going to go back to Suna for a bit. Ill have Hinata take care of you for awhile."

"Why Suna?" He attempted to get out of bed but failed miserably. Wincing, he went back into his orginal position but moved to where she lied to be closer to her. He grabbed her hand and she turned completely around.

"…That's where my mother is buried. I'd like to visit her and tell her what happened." She smiled a painful looking smile. He moved her hand towards his lips and kissed every knuckle.

" Whatever you need to do, I'll support you…..unless you try to hurt yourself..then ill have to go into protective mode and help you myself." He smirked at her, but his eyes held so much concern for the young woman.

" I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't want to cause you anymore pain then you have right now." She bent down and kissed the top of his head. " Plus im going to get help from a therapist, I would suggest the same for you Mr. Uchiha."

" Yeah since now I own Uchiha Corp." He just rubbed his thumb over where he kissed before.

"Goodbye for now Sasuke." And with that she took her hand back and walked out of the door. Out of his life for now. A pain came from his chest as he heard her walk into her old house, into her room, where he could see her. Tears streamed down her face as she packed what clothes she still had. A phone was held between her shoulder and ear….calling a cab.

Sasuke just stood there, eyes slightly blurred from ….more tears? His right hand moved to his chest, to his heart. He saw her glance over, but it was only a glance for after that she walked out of her room and outside, waiting for her cab.

And just like that she was out of his life, until 2 years later.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

"Mr. Uchiha you have someone here to see you." Sasuke was sitting at his office in the Uchiha Corp. building. On his desk he had a photo of his family with Itachi taken out. Another was of him and Naruto at Naruto's wedding. Poor Hinata, she fainted during the I Do's and also at the You May Kiss The Bride.

"Tell them to come later." He typed away on his laptop. But yet his secretary, Shikamaru, responed, " She wants to see you now, she says you know her from 2 years ago?"

"Shika, tell her to ….." then it dawned on him. " What color is her hair?" He waited patiently, looking at his speaker for the answer.

"Sasu-kun, get out of your office and lets go out for a coffee." There is was…the voice he missed for so long. He sprinted out of the office, almost running over so many people till he say a pink blob in front of Shikamaru's desk. "SAKURA!" he kicked it into full gear and lifted the cherry blossom into the air.

"Sasuke-kun!" She giggled in the air. He brought her back down and grasped her in a tight hug. "Kami did I miss you!" He put his hands on her face and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Again she giggle. "How are you! How are you feeling?" Sakura just stood there with a smile and nodded every once in a while at the Uchiha's questions.

'Damn I haven't seen him like this since he gained control over this company.' Shikamaru just sat there watching their conversation, but he started to drift off. The last thing he saw was Sasuke kissing Sakura over a promise made 2 years ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

A little 7 year old ran across the hall in a blue onesie with uchiha symbols covering it. He ran over to his parents room, holding an old beaten up teddy bear. "Daddy! Mommy!" He burst through the door and jumped onto his parents bed, waking both up. Then a girl about 14 came running in holding a straightener.

"You little brat!" She scrambled to get the young boy in her parents bed, the straightener steaming about her head. Threatening her little brother for screwing around with her make up. The young boy had lipstick smeared across his mouth looking like the Joker from Batman. "Ne NER!" Her brother taunted.

"Hiyori, stop chasing your brother and put that down! Masashi, stop going through your sister's stuff!" An older looking Sasuke sat up, half asleep, and scolded his children. Beside him, a pink bush sat up. Masashi screamed and jumped into his father's arms.

"Daddy! Monster!" he shivered into his fathers arms, tears brimming.

"Masashi that's not funny!" Sakura brushed her hair down with her hands and had a pout on her lips. "Masashi school starts in 2 hours. Go to bed. Hiyori finish getting ready and go to school, mommy and daddy need to go to bed." And with that the pink headed lady fell back onto the sheets and fell back asleep. The two children slumped and went back to their rooms.

"Crazy family you got here Sasuke." Sasuke mumbled to himself but followed her wife and went back to sleep. A smile on his lips, his father would be proud and his mother. Hiyori was like Itachi...both girls...and Masashi was him...a heartthrob in training.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**A/N- And that settles it! Sorry guys it took so long but I had extracurriculars filling up my time. If I wasn't at school, I was at band, if I wasn't there I was at softball, then sleeping…..or my ma had the computer =( her and Facebook! Anyways id like to thank everyone of you that reviewed this story your all awesome! And for those that didn't….(fill in your worst fear)….yea that's right! Well this is it…the last you'll see of me….well if you don't read any of my other stories. Im going to have a Zutara one coming up, hopefully, soon. Then I have another idea but I don't know if it should be Zutara or SasuSaku….awe well! I wish yins good luck on your journey of life just remember, Pain means you're alive.**

**~~Review~~ **


End file.
